The fabrication of some semiconductor devices often requires capping layers for surface protection, pattern delineation, or as a barrier in annealing in various doping procedures. Such surface layers are useful during fabrication as well as on completed devices. Requirements for such films differ widely depending on the particular fabrication procedure, material, etc. Usually, adherence, stability (particularly toward moisture), and effectiveness as a diffusion barrier are of principal importance. Also, stability, adherence, etc., at high temperatures are desirable where high temperatures are used during fabrication of the device or on subsequent use of the device. In addition, with some applications and fabrication procedures, it might be advantageous for the protective layer to be at least partially transparent to radiation including radiation in the infrared, visible, ultraviolet, X-ray and gamma ray regions. Also, stress conditions imposed by the glass layer may be critical to the use of various glass layers particularly where heat treatment of semiconducting compounds containing dopants is involved.
Optical devices are becoming of increasing importance principally because of the development of optical communications systems and certain types of display systems. Because of these developments, various optical devices including semiconductor optical devices are becoming increasingly important so that economic and effective techniques for manufacturing such devices are in great demand. Coatings that are suitable for use on optical devices including semiconductor optical devices are highly desirable. Such coatings should be stable, unaffected by ordinary atmosphere substances such as moisture, chemicals, etc., adherent and be able to withstand temperatures used to fabricate the devices or in the use of the devices. In many devices, the coating should also be transparent at various parts of the radiation spectrum. Where the coating is used to encapsulate optical devices, it should be transparent to the part of the radiation spectrum where they operate. Exemplary optical devices are light emitting diodes, lasers and optical detectors. Coatings are often used as diffusion masks or capping layers in annealing procedures and in various other heat-treatment procedures, as well as for passivation. Here, the layers should prevent diffusion of semiconductor material out through the glass layers or diffusion of doping material out through the glass layer. Often, the thermal expansion properties of the glass layer also plays an important role in the heat-treatment procedure.
It should be remarked that the term "optical" is used in a broad sense and is not limited to visible radiation. The term optical radiation refers to any radiation and includes infrared radiation, ultraviolet radiation, X-ray and gamma ray radiation, etc.
In the fabrication of some devices it is advantageous to have protective layers that are transparent to radiation. For example, it might be advantageous to observe the surface under the protective layer during device fabrication or at various steps during device fabrication.
Typical semiconductor optical devices have been described in a variety of references including Light Emitting Diodes by A. A. Bergh and P. J. Dean, Clarenden Press, 1976, Injection Electroluminescent Devices by C. H. Gooch, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1973, and Semiconductors and Semimetals, edited by R. K. Willardson and A. C. Beer, Academic Press, 1966, Vol. 2, Physics of III-V Compounds. Such devices include semiconductor lasers, opto-isolators, light emitting diodes, light detectors, solar cells, etc.
A particularly rapid development has been occurring in the last few years in semiconductor optical devices. Much of this development is related to improving lifetime performance of semiconductor lasers, improving the performance of avalanche photodetectors and related semiconductor optical devices. Other developments are related to the extension of interest toward lower optical frequencies (principally in the infrared region) where some optical systems (i.e., optical communication systems) exhibit superior performance. Also, a greater variety of materials is being considered for these devices so as to improve performance. Often, these materials require surface protection either during fabrication of the device or when the completed device is being used. Also of increasing importance is the fabrication of other (non-optical) III-V semiconductor devices as well as all types of II-VI semiconductor devices. More efficient, cheaper, faster fabrication of these devices is also highly desirable.
Sample preparation of glasses for use as targets in particle bombardment deposition procedures has been described in a number of publications. See, for example, I. Camlibel et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,391, issued Feb. 15, 1983; however, that glass was prepared at temperatures between 1500 and 2000 C. and is not a restructured (or reconstituted) glass.